I believe that the field of endeavor to which this invention pertains is “Chemicals and Allied Products”. The intended use will require the use and distribution of a chemical process, in compressed form, in either case mentioned. The particular chemical formula and process used must be environmentally safe, due to the fact that it will be used in places where humans and animals frequent and come in contact with.
The specific problems which are in existence in the absence of this invention are:                1. The clean-up of animal feces is tedious, smelly, and messy.        2. The disposal of animal feces causes bulk, odors in trash or disposal areas, and unsanitary conditions.        3. The content of feces causes distruction and degradation of properties.        4. The natural body function of our animals is sometimes a nuisance to society.        